Leanne's adventure in KHR world!
by Chocolate-Tama
Summary: I fell into KHR and meet a certain grayed hair dude who claims that I am his sister. Hands down. Marshmallow/OC. Rated T for language! Pineapple out!
1. I get kidnapped

**Author/Leanne: Tsuna-chan! Please do the disclaimer or... *Has black evil aura* I'll eat your cookies!**

**Tsuna: Hiiee! Leanne-chan is scary right now! U-um Leanne-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hit man Reborn! 'Thank god'.**

**Author/Leanne: You said something Tuna?**

**Tsuna: Hiiee! It's n-nothing!**

**Author/Leanne: *Pats head on tippy toes* DAMN YOU TALL PEOPLE!**

**Tsuna: Um your only 2 inches smaller than me...**

"How the fuck did I get here?" I said rubbing my head as I took a look around. I was sitting on a street lined with houses on each side. I got up not bothering wiping the dirt off my clothes.

I sighed as I grabbed my backpack off the ground and walked to a nearby park.

I saw one and it was very close by. I sat down the swings.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" I screamed finally. I guess I was in shock.

"I NEED SOME CHOCOLATE!" I grabbed my bag and voila~! A 32 big chocolate bars were there!

I took the Mars bars.

I was bored. But there was a explosion.

My boredom only decrease a little.

"VOOIII! THERE YOU ARE!" A familiar voice shouted from the far distant and he was looking at me.

"Sup?" I replied him.

It only made him angrier.

And it only made my boredom increased.

Life was good.

On till you get knock out by a piss off girly grayed hair dude.

Last thing I heard was "Stupid young sister."

Dafaq?

**Leanne(It's annoying to do the same thing well you know!): Wow... Dramatic much?**

**Tsuna: *sweatdrops***

**Leanne: Annnnyyyways sorry for the chapter is short but... I don't have any excuses... *le sigh***

**Tsuna: Plz Review! **

**Leanne: Bye bii~!**


	2. He ruined my bath time!

**Leanne: ...**

**Squalo: ?**

**Leanne: ...**

**Squalo: VOI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Leanne: ... Your my brother...**

**Squalo: Tch not like your my type of sister!**

**Leanne: *Has a very dark aura* Just do the disclaimer! *Holds up frying pan***

**Squalo: L-Leanne doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *Goes out running***

**Leanne: *Smiles evilly while eating chocolate***

I woke up with a huge headache. I looked around and find myself in a gigantic room. The bed was soft and it was a frickin king size BED!

FTW!

Anyways back to the... ya know.

The walls were painted sea green blue. A desk with a rolling chair! Shit this is getting AWESOME! And on the desk was a computer with high speed motha fuckin internet. My absolute dream. There was a big closet filled with clothes, shoes, bags, hats, belts, weapons... wait WHAT? I paled at the sight. It must be toys... yeah toys.

There was a big flat inch TV screen. 56 inches. (My fave number!) The room had a fireplace. There was 3 doors. 1 said Bathroom the other Exit and... no way! A MINI KITCHEN! Wow this person must be lucky to have this room... I hope the person doesn't mind if I use the tub and clothes... right?

I got off the bed (sadly) and headed towards the bathroom to wash up.

I took one good glance and thought I would die of shock.

IT WAS B-E-A-UTIFUL!

The walls were white but painted with gold and silver linings. The bathtub was BIG and in the middle of the room. A shower was lined up on the entire wall beside the tub.

The sink was just plain. BUT IT WAS STILL AWESOME!

I turned on the tub to warm/hot. After it filled up I closed it, got undressed, and went back to the wall.

I did a running position.

I ran.

"KALABANGA!" I shouted jumping/cannonballing into the tub.

SPLASH! SPLAT!

I popped up and yelled "BOO TO THE YA!" I did the Vulcan sign on both hands with arms up. Yep that's how awesome I am.

While being busy congratulating my awesomeness there was a loud "VOI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU LEANNE?!" Squalo.

"SHUT UP YA ASS WIPE!"

"VOI! THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"IN THE FUCKING BATHROOM YOU BITCHY ASS DICK!"

He slammed the door open.

"PERVERT!" I screamed.

BAM! SLASH! BOOM! SLAP!

**Leanne: Mwahahaha! I have a cookie! :3**

**Squalo: Idiot sister...**

**Leanne: Bitch say what? *Holds up frying pan***

**Squalo: PLEASE REVIEW OR SHE'LL KILL ME! *Runs away***

**Leanne: Kufufufu~ Bye bii~**


	3. Singing random shit!

**Leanne: I want a taco... Squalo-chan get me a taco!**

**Squalo: VOI! Get your own fucking TACO!**

**Leanne: ... I can take something that makes you a man! Oh and do the disclaimer~!**

**Squalo: LEANNE DOESN'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! *Throws a taco at me* THERE!**

**Leanne: *Smirks***

"Lalalala! I beat up Squalo! Lalalala! Why am I singing this song?" I shouted skipping down the halls with clothes on.

I had a white tank top with a logo saying 'STAY CALM AND EAT COOKIES'. A pair of black sweatpants with a 56 six on my right thigh. A pair of goggles placed on my head. A blue bandanna wrapped around my forehead beneath my goggles. And black (left) and white (right) sneakers.

My kind of style. And comfy too~!

"Shalala I got Squalo in a bathtub full of bubble and I bet he's pissed! Oh oh oh oh ooohhh life is so badass!" I singed with a grin on my face.

I stopped. Have I been going in circles?

Popsicle's... I'm lost!

"GAAHHH! I'M LOST WHERE THE FUCK AM I?! DID I JUST SEE A FLYING TACO? NOOOOEEEESSSSS! COME BACK!" I ran after the magical taco.

It lead me to a huge door.

'Fancy' I thought pushing the door open.

And then... DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!

Cliffhanger!

Lol JK JK

Read on!

I saw a group of people. A pissed off Squalo, a bored Xanxus, a amused Bel, a blank Mammon, I don't know Robo-dude, a boring Levi, and mama like Lussuria.

The badasses... except for Levi... he boring.

"Sup?" I waved.

"VOI! Why the hell did you push me trash!" Squalo shouted grabbing my collar.

"Cause you ruined my bathtime! COCK SUCKING HOE!" I slapped him silly now that made him let go of me and made him more pissed... Fuckrock...

**Leanne: *munches on taco like a boss***

**Squalo: VOI! REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Leanne: *pats Squalo's head* Good job sharky... good job...**

**Squalo: VOI! I'M NOT A PET! *stomps off***

**Leanne: Bye bii~!**


	4. I realize something

**Leanne: *Sobbing* Wahh!**

**Squalo: VOI! The fuck is wrong with you?!**

**Leanne: N-nobody reviews! *Sniffles***

**Squalo: VOI! REVIEW OR SHE'LL WON'T STOP CRYING!**

**Leanne: Is it because I don't make my chapters long? *Sniffles***

**Tsuna: *Pops out of nowhere and hugs me* E-eto There there Leanne-chan.**

**Leanne: *Hugs back* But they no review!**

**Squalo: *Twitch twitch* Leanne doesn't own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! VOI! LET GO OF MY SISTER!**

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

"VOI! THE HELL!" He shouted holding his red/blue cheek.

I just pouted ignoring him. "Where the hell ish meh magical taco?" I stroked my non-existed beard.

"You owe me Squalo." Mammon said holding out his hand as if saying 'PAY UP MOTHA FUCKER' in a hand gesture way.

Wait.

Mammon?

Squalo?

Xanxus?

Bel? (I can't even right his full name!)

Lussuria?

Robo-dude?

LeviAbore?

"FUCK I'M IN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!" I screamed running off to the great unknown. Or in your case the hallways.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! I'LL RUIN THE TIMELINE! Wait what episode am I?" I stopped in front another big door but bigger than the other one.

So I casually opened the door and voila~! Outside.

Wait if I'm in KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) I could get too see the cute Tuna? The INNOCENT tuna? Whose first kiss never been taken?

I smirked evilly.

Oh.

This.

Will.

Be.

_**Fun~**_

(THERE'S A POLL IF YOU WANT ME TO KISS THE POOR TUNA ON THE FIRST SIGHT!)

**Leanne: Yayzies I'm sha done! LALALALALALALA-!**

**Squalo: VOI! SHUT UP!**

**Leanne: *Ignores the complaint* How are babies made?**

**Squalo: REVIEW OR DIE! *runs away***

**Leanne: The hell is up with him? Oh anyways! BYE BII~! AND WATCH PEWDIEPIE! HE ROCKS!**


	5. A year past

**Leanne: Nerds! I have come to tell you that... I love cookies! -w-**

**Hibari: ...**

**Leanne: Vhat? **

**Hibari: The herbivore doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Leanne: *Glares at the carnivore* You forgot the '!' at the end! Say it!**

**Hibari: Tch I don't listen to herbivores like you. Baby promised me to fight after I do this.**

**Leanne: Whatevs**

**Hibari: *Walks away like a boss!***

**Leanne: Dayum! He epic... But annyyywaayyyssss READ!**

I walk into a bar and order myself a glass of water. I got many weird looks but being the awesome person I am ignored them.

It has been a year since I was stuck here in KHR in Italy. With Squalo as my brother.

It turns out that a powerful dude wanted to kill me so my mother went to another world so I won't face death.

Bloody hell(BRITISH!)! Why couldn't just tell me the twuth?

I sigh dramatically.

This sucks...

Balls.

Anyways I found out that Tsuna co. and Varia co. are battling soon since Squalo being the dumbass he is took the wrong ones.

I one day hope to kiss Tsuna.

Le sigh!~

I finished my drink and went out of the bar after paying the bill.

Now it was time for my training with Xanxus for dying will flames.

Shitzerella!

_**AFTER TRAINING BECAUSE I SUCK AT ACTION!**_

I stared blankly at the paper.

**_VOI! Brat!_**

**_You have a mission to keep an eye on the Vongola brat! _**

**_He's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!_**

**_Since nobody knows about you yet you keep an eye on him!_**

**_Don't piss me off_**

**_Squalo._**

This note was full of love.

I mean Squalo doesn't just write notes to anybody!

But I'm still recovering from the burn Xanass-Xanxus gave to me.

That fucktard.

But I still love him~!

Anyways I pack and I was ready to go!

I put on my sunglasses because I'm just so cool!

But I took my Byakuran and Mukuro bishies with me for company on the jet so I won't be lonely.

Gotta love the Marshmallow/Pineapple Freak.

And I'm OFF!

**Leanne: I don't know how to do the poll so write a review if I should kiss the lovable Tuna...**

**and Hibari won't come back so...**

**REVIEW!**

**Bye Bii~**

**AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORY! I WAS TOO BUSY!**


	6. On the plane

**Leanne: BITCHES BE LIKE AAAAAAA OOOOOOO! *Waves my arms like a maniac***

**Gokudera: SHUT UP DAMN WOMAN!**

**Leanne: Make me! *Crosses arms sticking tongue out***

**Gokudera: *Growls* THE DAMN WOMAN DOES NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**Leanne: *Mumbles* Sheesh looks like someone is on their period.**

I'm on the plane.

Bored.

I tried:

reading soft yaoi

make faces

figure what a penis looks like

reading the Naruto series

googling.

But none of them worked.

I sighed like a dramatic queen.

Wait... didn't I bring my bishies?

I looked in my bag.

And VOILA~!

MUKU-CHAN AND BYA-BYA-SAMA!

Know I could a role play.

"Ah~! Byakuran~! I-it hurts!" Muku-bishie moans in pain.

"Hmmnn relax Mukuro-chan~!" Byakuran-bishie says gently.

"B-but...

I CAN'T FUCKING STAND THIS TIGHT DRESS!" Muku-bishie screams or is it me?

Apparently Muku-bishie was wearing a very tight pink dress with the help of Byakuran-bishie.

This is some good roleplaying.

After that we arrived to Japan, Namimori.

"Hell to the yes! I'm free bitches!" I fist pumped jumping out of the plane... only it was moving... and at least 20 feet off the air...

"I THOUGHT WE LANDED ALREADY! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Apparently I'm falling to my death.

"Oof!" Someone catches me.

"Are you alright? Kora!"

Omigod!

It's-

**Leanne: COOKIE~!**

**Gokudera: REVIEW OR I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!**

**Leanne: Bye bii~!**


	7. This ain't a chapter but a respnse

**Okay so I decided to answer you reviews so...**

**HERE VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**TsuKiLo: **You are right! Here have a cookie! *Gives to a bitten cookie*

**fairyXangel: **I KNOW RIGHT! *Bro fist*

**CrimsonSkyTamer: **Maybe maybe not~!

**Guest: **I hope you do!

**THAT'S IT BRO'S!**


	8. KORA!

**Colonello: Leanne-chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Kora! *Winks at reader***

**Leanne: Hey don't wink at them! They might die of you coolnessess!**

**Colonello: Do you mean by awesomeness?**

**Leanne: Nope the awesomeness was born because of me so HA!**

**Colonello: Cheeky brat! Kora! **

**Leanne: *smirks* Don't be jealous Kora dude!**

**Colonello: *pinches cheeks***

**Leanne: Owwie! Damn you!**

COLONELLO!

Oh mah fuqin god!

It's the blond bastard!

In his baby form... FTW!

So he didn't basically catch me but he put a trampoline where I fell!

That sweetheart!

Wait did I call him sweetheart?

I shivered.

Lussuria is getting to my Girlyness/crush level high.

"Thanks um..." I eyed him up and down trying not to seem like I know this cool dude.

"Colonello. Kora!"

"And why did you jump out off the plane? Kora!" He asked me curiously.

"... I thought the plane landed, but nooooooooooooo I just had to jump out of the plane." I replied pouting.

"Anyways!" I clapped my hands together

"Do you know a hotel I could bunk in?" I said smiling brightly. **(Colonello: HOLY SHIT THAT'S BRIGHT!)**

"Hmm... There's one near the sushi shop... Kora..." He explained with him flying with his badass eagle holding him.

I wish I had a badass eagle.

Or a puppy.

"Ah thank you Colonello-kun!" I smile tilting my head with eyes shut. (That's how I imagine when the writers do that when they make the oc or character do that shit)

"Your welcome Kora!" He grins with his cheeks... red?

Must have had the flu of something.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and I was off!

"Going to the sushi shop! Gonna get me some lollipops! Oh wait I'm going to the Hotel! Tee hee!" I grinned at my retardness. I push my glasses up because the damn thing is falling off.

As I walked pass the sushi shop I couldn't but look at the board.

YAMAMOTO SUSHI!

I squealed jumping up and down with my hands clamped together while ignoring the strange looks I was getting.

This was Takeshi-kun's shop!

But I have to check in...

Gah!

I raced towards the Hotel-fancy place-checked in-old man with a wicked mustache!-and zoomed to the stairs-why didn't I take the elevator?!-and VOILA! My room on the tenth floor.

Thank god for Bel-kun's training... if it wasn't for that I think my lungs would burst out! And I'd be out of breath!

I placed my bag on the floor forgotten about Takeshi-kun's sushi shop and fell asleep.

**Leanne: I'm done Kora!**

**Colonello: Don't copy me Kora... Please review! Kora!**

**Leanne: Bye-bii! KORA!**


	9. School faint D:

**Reborn: Leanne does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Leanne: Mmmmhmmmm *asleep***

**Reborn: Wake up *Hits with 50 ton Leon hammer***

**Leanne: *Has no affect***

**Reborn: Fnn I guess she really is hard headed... *Points gun at reader* Read or die.**

Today I had to go to school in Namimori.

Shit.

It's not that I hate Namimori it's just... I hate schoolwork.

On the bright side I'll meet the Tuna gang!

But then again I'm going to befriend them then betray them...

That kinda of sucks rocks.

I woke up at 6:23 am.

It was a new habit because if I wasn't down for breakfast at 6:30 they'll eat my breakfast.

If you don't who I'm talking about it's the: Varia.

Nasty bastards they can be to your waffles.

R.I.P

Waffline

Who was scrumptious as ever.

I sniffed.

Poor Waffline.

It had so much life.

Which the syrup flowing to the sides.

The crunchy yet soft delicious waffle.

My stomach growled.

**'FEED ME BITCH!' **My stomach said to me.

I rubbed it.

Time for room service.

**Few minutes later...**

My bed was stack with french toast, waffles, eggs, sausage, bacon, orange juice, syrup.

I literally inhaled the food.

Goddamnit it's sooo good!

Know to go to school.

**At school! :D**

I felt nervous as hell!

I think I'll barf all that food out!

"Please come and interdouce yourself Leanne." The door opened as I walked in to my doom.

"U-um m-my n-name i-is L-Leanne. Please take care of me!" I bowed red as a tomato.

"C-cute!" Nearly all the boys and some girls shouted.

I looked down not wanting to see their gaze.

'This is to embarrassing!' I thought panicking.

Then I fainted on the spot.

**Reborn: Fnn the idiot fainted.**

**Leanne: *Wakes up suddenly* THE CAKE'S A LIE!- Oh hi Reborn!**

**Reborn: Idiot *Bonks head with 50 ton Leon hammer***

**Leanne: Owwie! *Rubs head* Reborn!**

**Reborn: Fnn Review. *Walks away***

**Leanne: *Still sore* Bye-bii! **


	10. Nurse thingy machig

**Leanne: Hmmmm Flying Lollipops everywhere...**

**Chrome: *sweatdrops* U-um Leanne-chan? T-the story?**

**Leanne: *:o* Do the disclaimer Chrome-nee!**

**Chrome: *Nods* Leanne-chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Leanne: *Pats Chrome's head* Good job nee-chan.**

I had a dream of a unicorn killing me.

It was an awesome dream.

Getting killed by a unicorn?

Great way of getting killed.

Plus it's classic.

Wow I think I'm getting mas-whatsits.

But when I woke up from that awesome dream (the unicorn was about to eat me) I saw a white ceiling.

What a badass ceiling.

I turned around and saw a fluffy brown haired dude.

Quite cute actually...

With gray silky smooth hair...

And black messy soft looking hair...

I really wanted to pat them...

I reached out for the gray one and brushed my hands against it.

'Smooth~' I thought giddily.

"Oi! Stupid woman what are you doing?!" The gray hair dude yelled.

I put on my Xanxus I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck stare at him.

"Hiie! Scary!" The brown hair dude shrieked.

"Shut up." I glared at the Tuna.

"Ma ma! Calm down Leanne-chan!" He said happily patting my hair.

"Mooo! Stop it!" I swatted his hand away clearly not liking the touch.

"Ha ha!" He scratch his head.

"Tenth the stupid woman there is awake! We should get going now!" Gray dude exclaimed to the brown hair dude.

"U-um y-yes!" The 3 was about to get up but a baby popped up. (Leanne is having a little amnesia thingy right now!)

"MAGICAL BABY!" I shouted pointing at the said 'MAGICAL BABY'.

He just smirked.

Can babies smirk?

Oh my gods has the world end?!

"Apocalypse!" (Is that how you spell doom but in a smart way?) I screamed hiding under the bed.

"Stupid woman..." Muttered You-Know-Who

"Hiie!" Do I really need to ask?

Ha ha Leanne-chan is funny!" Gods...

"Fnn" ...

BOOP!

Oh yeah!

I'm in Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Wow I think I had amnesia back there!

Phew! Glad my amnesiac do oh is over...

I hope.

I got out of the hole and into the light.

"Leanne would you like to join the family?" Reborn asked.

Cue the

"Hiie!/Oi!/Haha!"

"I don't know..." I muttered.

"But I'll think about it!"

I went out of the nurse room and went home seeing it was the end of the day.

'Grroowwllll' My stomach rumbled.

I'm in for some tacos...

**Leanne: Woah do they really want someone useless as me?**

**Chrome: I-I don't know.**

**Leanne: Hmmm**

**Chrome: R-review please!**

**Leanne: *Thinking if should join* Tacos... *Drools***

**Chrome: *Sweatdrops***

**Leanne: Oh! *Snaps out of daze* BYE-BII! ;D**


	11. AN nothing serious

**Sorry for not updating!**

**I will soon but I need ideas!**

**But I'm making a story about Leanne's Adventures in FT! (Fairy Tail)**

**But I don't know whose sister/brother Leanne should have!**

**If I find out how to use a poll (Doubt it)**

**Please vote!**

**IDEAS ARE WELCOME! **


	12. Teacher? Or not

**Dino: Leanne-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Leanne: *Is hugging Dino's leg***

**Dino: Sorry for not updating she has some... difficulties... with this story...**

**Leanne: Rainbows... Girly Reborn... Tunafish... Fran...**

**Dino: *Sweatdrops* Please read.**

**Leanne: *Has guns out of nowhere... Hibari-style* Die Trash! *Shoots imaginary unicorns***

**Dino: ... She needs help...**

So you see there's no Taco Bell around here.

Does god hate me?

So I settled for some dumplings from Fon-In-Disguise.

This is how we first met.

_"I want 30 dumplings please." I said politely as I kind._

_He nodded and gave me 2 bags of 'em._

_I paid._

_"See ya later."_

_Nod._

And that's how I met Fon.

I took a bite of my dumpling. It was soooooooooooooooooo good!

So me being a greedy bitch I am (Not Mammon Greedy) I ate 20 but I saw a homeless man walking by.

Heart filled with guilt I called out "Oi dude! Wanna have this?" I held it up looking at him.

He looked at me for a moment.

He bowed his head many times "Thank you thank you thank you!" Taking the bag with his last 'Thank yous' he went off.

I sat on the bench looking up at the clouds.

I see a bunny with a machine gun barfing out marshmallows.

Wow.

Kickass.

After that I got off the bench.

Suddenly I felt like I was being watch.

I shook out the feeling. I'm always paranoid.

If I had a dollar for every time I get paranoid, I'd buy out the Vongola.

Yep I'm that paranoid.

I walked to Namimori school having nothing to do.

'Stupid cake!' I thought rubbing my poor belly.

This TsuKiLo who sent me the cake really is a... mean mean person.

For some reason I don't wanna cuss today.

I walked in the school grounds but one of the Elvis-Hair-Dudes.

"Sup?" I gave him the 'eye' saying Leave-Me-Alone-Or-I'll-Kill-You.

He shrunk away.

"Smart move." I muttered walking past him.

I went to 1-A or is 2-A?

I forgot the fricken timeline.

Well the minor stuff.

So I want to different classrooms.

2-D

"SUP BITCHES!" I opened the door. Wrong room.

"Oopies wrong door!~"

I closed it. Leaving a rather shocked classroom cause of my awesomeness.

3-D

"KORA!" Wrong again.

1-A

"TSUNA!~" Wrong.

2-A

This time I kicked the door down.

"VOOIIIII!" They looked at me scared shitless. Expect for... you know who.

"I want a cookie." And I burst out laughing like a maniac.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Teehee!~"

Now that was evil.

Mofos.

"Hiee!"

I stood in front of the classroom.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! MY NAME IS..." I started writing my name. "KUROSAKI LEANNE! DON'T FORGET ABOUT THAT! RIHI!" I gave them a Xanxus glare.

Almost all of them flinched.

Pussies.

I looked at Nezu.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" I literally kicked his ass out the door.

I pointed to myself with the thumb of awesomeness.

"FROM HERE ON I'M YOUR TEACHER!"

"EEHHH!"

_With the Bast- I mean Varia_

"VOI! I'M BORED!" Squalo shouted after his long training. What? Doesn't mean if he goes against some brats doesn't mean he doesn't train! Plus he missed his annoying sister.

"Ushishishi! Entertain the prince!" He demanded as he threw a knife at the Loud Mouth Shark. He was missing his 'Toy'. Or 'Princess' just to annoy her. They trained together always. She'd always loses but still. It was nice to see her getting flustered.

"Oh Leanne-chan would love this dress!" Lusseria held up a white and black pretty dress for her daughter. He loved going shopping with her and baking.

"Muu she still owes me money." Mammon said counting his money. But he didn't mind that her. She was great company. Also she helps with his bills and such.

"Chuuuu chiiiii" Robo-dude said.

"Boss." Levi mumbled. He looks like he doesn't care but she was a little important to him. Only a smudge though. Since she did complimented his loyalty to his boss.

"Hmm." Xanxus sighed. He was bored. The 'Girl' was very amusing. Her flustered yells when she misses the target (Barrels... don't ask). Her laugh when Squalo tickled her. Her talkative mouth just to annoy Levi. Her fights with Bel. Her bakings with Lusseria. Her 'conversation' with Molska. Them trading their foods. More steak for him. More chocolate for her.

They missed her.

She was their light in some way.

From the corrupted Mafia this was the closest light they could get in this evil world.

They did not dare send her dangerous missions that involved killing.

They made the mistake once.

When the first time they sent her, she spared them.

She was deadly kind. In a way.

She was innocent but not that much.

Yes. She was their Light.

After all she is the 'Varia's Princess'.

**Leanne: YES DONE! :D**

**Dino: Please review for more chapters!**

**Leanne: Bye-bii!**


	13. BFFs

**Leanne: Hahahaha! Imma teacher! WOOT WOOT!**

**Yamamoto: Haha! This will be fun! Ne Leanne-chan?**

**Leanne: Mmmhmmm! *Nods***

**Yamamoto: Haha! Leanne-chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Leanne: Read reader-chan!**

"Okay first step!" I slammed my hand on the chalkboard.

"WHAT IS 1+1!" I glared at them daring to answer.

"I-it's 2..." A brave soul answered.

"NO!" They flinched "IT'S WINDOW!" I drew them together.

"AND FOR THAT!" The person who answered flinched with fear in their eyes.

"YOU GET A FUCKING..." I pause for dramatic effect "A CHOCOLATE BAR!"

I threw the candy bar like a boss.

It hit them in the forehead.

"HEADSHOT TO THE EXTREME!" I shouted on top of my lungs...

"Go to page 223 and take out your notebooks!" I turned myself to the chalkboard and started writing the problems... like a boss.

They all sweatdropped but complied.

After a couple of hours...

"SCHOOLS OVER HELLZ YEAH!" And then I started singing a bit.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

SAYING A OH

PUSSIES LETS GO!" And I didn't know what to say so I began singing the next song.

"Soft kitty,

Warm kitty,

Little ball of fur.

Happy kitty,

Sleepy kitty,

Purr, purr, purr." And that my friends was from the Big Bang Theory.

BAZINGA!

"Don't forget to hand in your homework on Monday... class is dismissed." Wao I think I'm bipolar.

Wicked. OH EM GEE BRITISH!

The students left giving me awkward glances.

I just gave them the Vulcan sign.

After they were gone I opened the window and slid outside.

I fell on the ground balanced on my legs.

I'm a cat... Nyah!

What day is it today?

I looked at the calender...

5 days before the Bastards come to Japan...

Gonna go make some friends!

"Tsunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa" I shouted after seeing a fluffy hair dude. With two idoits standing beside him.

I glomped him. Like a bitch.

"Be my BFF!" I yelled rubbing my cheek with Tsuna's.

"Hiieee! Kurosaki-san!" He blushed flustered.

"Oi woman! Don't get to friendly with Juudaime!"He growled raising his fist threateningly.

"You don't scare meh BITCH!" I kicked him in the face still holding on to the Tuna.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Haha! Are we playing a game?" Ohh Yama-kun!~

"MY TUNA!" And I ran away kidnapping the furture Vongola boss.

Somewhere in Namimori...

"U-um why did you kidnap me?" Tsuna asked shyly.

I rose an eyebrow at him. "Because you're my BFF."

He looked at me in disbelief.

I could see in his face like it's saying 'Was this the girl who fainted on her fist day at school?'

I gave him a look saying 'Bitch please it was the cake's fault.'

The stare conversation was going on like this for half an hour.

And this is how we became BFFs.

I looked up the sky seeing it was dusk.

"Annyyyywwaaayyyyssssss I got to go Tuna-chama." I said looking at him.

He look back at me smiling understanding.

I gave him a peck on the cheek.

What? BFFs do it... I think.

He spluttered nonsense so I just shrugged.

"B-bye Neko-tan!" He waved running off still blushing holding his cheek.

Pheasant.

I turned around walking to the hotel.

I felt a pinch in my heart but ignored it.

_'Is that really you Leanne-chan?' _

**Leanne: AND ISH A FINISHED! "Does a victory dance***

**Yamamoto: *Sweatdrops* Haha! Please review!**

**Leanne: Bye-bii~**


	14. NINJA OF THE NIGHT! RETARDED LAUGHTER

**Leanne: Omigod! I'm so sorry for the late update D: I promise to write more!**

**Squalo: VOI! GO AWAY AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Leanne: OoOo did ya miss me Squ-chan?**

**Squalo: *Blushes* N-no!**

**Leanne: *Smirks* Sure you did... ANYWAYS DO THE DISCLAIMER OF DOOM!**

**Squalo: LEANNE DOES NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!(Shit this is a lot)!**

**Leanne: And scene!**

**Squalo: IDIOT! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DO THAT WHEN THE CHAPTER IS OVER!**

**Leanne: Oops =w=**

**Squalo: Idiotic sister. *Pats le me's head***

**Leanne: =w=**

* * *

Today was the day.

The Bastards are coming- Um I mean the Varia.

Yeah, The Varia.

...

...

...

...

...

...(Lulz)

...

...

...

..

.

Anyways... I got ready to go to the 'Place'.

Even though I'll get lost.

Dammit.

You see for the past few days I befriend all of them. Gain their trust. Stole their virginity.

And it will all go away soon.

I mean I like the Vongola but the Varia is my family.

But on the bright side I get to meet the... PINEAPPLE KING in the battles of the mist!

Oh and Mammon but I root for the Pineapple!

I even had the shirt.

'GO PINEAPPLES' was painted on my shirt before.

But Squalo burned it. That asshat.

But I still love him. Although he is still a bastard.

I was about to wear my usual clothes but I decided to got for a different look.

Naruto style Dattebayo!

* * *

Putting on mah clothes

* * *

I tugged the orange and black jumpsuit to make it more loose.

I would've done Sasuke style but it would show my breast.

I look at the mirror and drew 3 lines on each side. I looked at the mirror and nodded.

Time to go.

Ninja style.

* * *

NINJA OF THE NIGHT!

* * *

"I jump roof to roof!"

"And I land on a Tuna!" I did a weird pose. The crane style?

"Wait what?" I looked down with poor Tsuna whose face planted on the ground.

"..."

"Groan"

"Oops..."

It seems like that the Varia and Vongola saw my entrance.

It was silent. Still in my pose I blinked.

"Sup?" I said popping the 'P'.

"VOI! IDIOT SISTER!" He dashed towards me. I undid my pose before he baby carried me.

"Let me go!" I whined embarrassed pounding my fist to his chest.

Non effective dammit!

"HIEE! LEANNE-CHAN IS SQUALO-SAN'S SISTER?!"

"No." I stated. Squalo tensed.

I looked at him coldly. It was silent again.

"I'M HIS AWESOME SISTER BIATCH!" I shouted pointing at Tsuna, grinning like an idiot.

"And don't forget that, Dattebayo!" I did the Guy smile pose. With sparkles and shit.

"OI! WOMAN! DON'T INSULT JYUUDIAME!" Hayato shouted glaring at him.

"SHUT UP PEASANT!" I shouted back.

"Ushishishi don't mock me **Princess**~" Belphgor said.

I gaped at him along with Squalo.

"Shat up!" I shouted trying to sound like a man.

"..."

"..."

"Bwahahaha!" Both me and Belphgor started laughing like crazy.

All of them sweat dropped. And yes. Also Xanxus.

"Ow m-my belly! Hahaha!" I clutched my stomach. Bel fell down to the street. Due to the height of the thing he remained uneffected to the pain.

Instead of stopping to laugh we laugh even harder.

Some of the people began to laugh too!

Nerds.

Soon my laugh began inaudible meaning I was still laughing but no sound.

"VOI! Leanne are you alright?" Squalo said thinking I was having a seizure.

I grabbed his good hand squeezing. I nodded. Tears of laughter were falling down.

I made a weird inhale sound and know I laughed normally.

Squalo started laughing too.

I broke him!

YESH!

Than all of them started laughing but Xanxus and Reborn was chuckling.

* * *

After 30 minutes of retarded laughter

* * *

Almost all of us died of

lack of air.

Almost.

"So Leanne... What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Leanne: And that is all folks! See ya! *Le me tries o sneak away***

**Squalo: *Fuming* What do you mean by 'taking their virginity'? Ne Leanne-CHAN?**

**Leanne: *Gulps* I-it w-w-w-was ju-just a-a-a joke! Nii-sama!**

**Squalo: I'm giving you the ending a head start. NOW!**

**Leanne: *Runs away screaming* **

**Squalo: LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Leanne: *Distant call* _Bye-bii~_**

* * *

**And all you heard was screams of pain(and pleasure? ;D Hehehehe! Kidding about the 'pleashure')**


	15. Bleach Reference

**Leanne: Here is the next chapter! Oh and there's a poll of who I date or be mine!**

**Squalo: VOI! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE YOU FUCKING DAMN READERS!**

**Leanne: VOI!**

**Squalo: VOI!**

**Leanne: VVOOIII!**

**Squalo: VVVVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Leanne: Damn, your good!**

**SQUALO: LEANNE DOES NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! IF SHE DID SHE'D DESTROY IT!**

**Leanne: Now... READ!**

* * *

"So Leanne... What are you doing here?" Our brave(Not really) Tuna piped up.

I stared at him grinning.

"I came here to fuck things up!~" I said in the most girly/gayest voice you ever heard. But not as much as Luss-nee~

The Vongola gang sweat dropped. While the Varia had a 'WTF are you doing' face. Except for Luss-nee who had a proud looking face.

"Teehee! Oh look... HOLY SHIT YOU'RE THE MAGICAL TACO!" It was flying to the woods behind the Varia.

"NOES! COME BACK!" Deja vu all over again. Well kinda.

I chased the magical taco while the Vongola sweat dropped again.

It lead me to a fuckin fancy hotel inside.

Up the stairs in the penthouse.

"Where the fuck am I?" I said as the taco disappeared into the mist.

"Ushishishi~ The Princess has come ack~" A voice spoke hugging me from behind.

W

T

F

And how'd they get here so fast? Oh yeah... teleportation jutsu.

Or somewhere between those lines.

"SEXUAL ASSAULT!" I screamed kicking backwards with my ankle hitting Bel's shins while clawing his arms.

"VOI! LET GO OF MY SISTER SHITTY PRINCE!" Squalo roared slamming the door open.

"Ushishishi shut up Sharky!" He let go of me and started throwing those badass knives at me brutha.

Me being the Marshmallow I am went to a room and slept.

FOR 7 DAYS?!

* * *

I woke up feeling... bliss.

I snuggled into the comforters feeling like a cat...

Something flicked me on the nose.

Furry... and soft...

I open a eyelid grudgingly seeing a... tail? Had I brought in a cat?

"Mew"

I guess I did. Or did I?

I looked down and saw... a tabby cat!

"Kyaa!~ You're so cute~" I squealed in delight.

"Did I just squealed? No. Leanne Squalo DOES. NOT. SQUEAL!" I stated picking up the cat.

I swear to Jashin it sweat dropped. (Remember I'm wearing the Naruto outfit in case you nerds are confused :D)

I picked it up and decided to call it "Mukutsu" since I'm being just a fellow marshmallow.

"Mew" Translation on My account: You are weird!

"I know, I know. It's a gift!" I said patting the tabby cat.

"Know to go find me some Tuna!"

* * *

Walking around the Christmas tree- IT AIN'T CHRISTMAS YOU DOUCHE!

* * *

I walked towards the Namimori school only to see...

Some of the douche bags injured.

"Dafuq?" I said looking at them.

"HIEE! LEANNE-CHAN IS ALIVE?!" Tsuna shriek and doing another weird pose.

"Nooo Tsuna-chan, I'm actually a ghost who came back from the spiritual world of Bleach, to come back and defeat hollows of doom." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes smirking.

He sweat dropped "Don't use a Bleach reference..." He muttered his eye twitching.

I flipped mah hair.

"Gurlfriend you know I'll always use a Bleach reference Biatch." I said pointing at the Turna.

Lol, Turna! XD LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Troll face.

Oh wait... I'm off topic here eh? Sowwy!

"VOI! TSUNA-CHAN!" I shouted sounding like Squalo.

"WHERE DAFUQ IS MA BRUTHA?!" He looked... sad.

"Leanne... He got eaten by a-" He was interrupted by a loud shrieking voice "VOOOOIIIIIIIII! LEANNE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

* * *

**Leanne: So yeah... SUMMER IS HERE FOR MOI! AND FOR SOME OTHER NERDS TOO~**

**Squalo: VOI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT VOTING?! *Glares at reader(s)***

**Leanne: Haha!**

**SQUALO: REVIEW!**

* * *

**Votes or watevar:**

**Tsuna: 1**

**Mukuro: 1**

**Byakuran: 1**

**Reborn: 1**

**Others because I'm too lazy to write their names!: 0**

**Bye-Bii~**


	16. ANOTHER RESPONSE! PART 2!

**THIS IS ANOTHER REPLY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yes! This time I perfected the evil laugh!**

**Now to answer some reviews~**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hayate No Shinigami: I DON'T KNOW Y IT SO SHORT! D: Oh it was really fun reading? Yayzies! :D

* * *

Chapter 2

Chocolate Tama (My younger sister): Fuck you and your One Direction! :D Jk jk... I LUV U! Not really... XD

Hayate No Shinigami: *Pats back* There there? I know I know it's short but... I don't really have a well you know a answer to that.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hayate No Shinigami: XD I'm glad it makes ya laugh! :D And I'd bitch slap my brother any day!

* * *

Chapter 4

Yay: BRO DAY EVERYDAY!

Alice-Italy-Haruhi: I can't because it was too late -.-' But I really wanted to do that though... maybe I'll do that to Mukuro! *Smirks evilly*

Bloodstained Fantasy: FUCK YOU SHAMAL! Count me in to kill him :D

Hayate No Shinigami: GO TURTLES! It's too late by the way :(

* * *

Chapter 5

Hayate No Shinigami: I'M CRAZY TOO :D! I does rhyme does it XD GO TURTLES!

TsuKiLo: Okay okay!

* * *

Chapter 6

Bloodstained Fantasy: Kuroshitsuji reference?

Hayate No Shinigami: MWAHAHAHAHA! Poor turtle :'

* * *

Chapter 7

Hayate No Shinigami: Aww don't feel sad... well at least you teleported :D

TsuKiLo: Your welcome mah nerd! HEY Y U GIVE ME BAD CAKE D: I know I know it's... SUGOI! Or whatever Japenese peeps say.

coldgazeproduction: Kufufufufu~ Holy shiz... did I just laugh like Mukuro? AWESOME! Plus I'm evil! And I'm doing this again :D

FearaNightmare: MUHAHAHAHA~

* * *

Chapter 8

TsuKiLo: Pffft course I'm cute! *Picks nose* Eww it's dry... *Flicks it on Squalo's hair* Haha :D

Hayate No Shinigami: Hope you get better :D Oh but Colonello-chan keeps saying KORA! so yeah...

* * *

Chapter 9 (Damn this is taking to long! :)

TsuKiLo: Yes it was the cake! DUN DUN DUN! But hey you'd faint anyday if you met a hot guy right? Well not really... Maybe it's when I saw Nezu or whatever's face.

Hayate No Shinigami: Otay I will~

* * *

Chapter 10

FearaNightmare: Okay!

TsuKiLo: Course he caught interest in me! I'm smexy *Poses weirdly* Haha XD

* * *

Chapter 11

TsuKiLo: I decided not to do that anymore... but maybe though maybe...

* * *

Chapter 12

TsuKiLo: I'm terribly sorry too! For giving you the bitten cookie I mean...

coldgazeproduction: Glad it made you guys both laugh :D

fairyXangel: Really! God thank you! I try my best to keep it funneh! Just wait for the romance with a character or 2 XD OHHH This will be funny XD

* * *

Chapter 13

Pixiecropse : Hehehe! You said 'rear' HAHAHAHAHA XD XD XD XD lolz. Wait. Laugh Out Loud Zebra's? Dafuq?

fairyXangel: Haha! I hope he's okay too! But I'd defeat him any day!

* * *

Chapter 14

Guest: It's interesting all right!

Alice-Italy-Haruhi: Thank you-um Italy-chan!~ HOLY SHIT! ... LUSSERIA MOMENT~

Pineapple Fairy King

* * *

: It was just a joke about taking their virginity XD Or am I? :D

pinkus-pyon: Thank you~ OMG A TACO!

fairyXangel: XD My leg! Oh wait wrong side... XD MY ASS!

coldgazeproduction: Well imagine a very small girl trying to talk 'manly' but fail horribly. :D

* * *

Chapter 15 (FINALLY)

Guest: There's a poll... but I'll make this a exception. And I know right?

Yay: YES! MUKURO SHALL BE MINE!

fairyXangel: YOU'RE NUMBER 1 NOT NUMBER 2! Holy shit I'm acting like a cheerleader! GO REBORN!

Pineapple Fairy King: I love you... *Blows a kiss sloppy*

Alice-Italy-Haruhi: Really? Ho shit I never knew that... THANKS FOR THE TIP! or something like that... :D

Ghostmomsisters52: There's a poll :'I But it's an exception.

BloodieReader: There's a poll :I But it's an exception.

* * *

**AND I AM DONE WITH THE REVIEWS**

**Now here's the current thingy vote shingy!**

**Byakuran: 2**

**Tsuna: 2**

**Mukuro: 3**

**Belphegor/Bel: 1**

**Reborn: 1**

**Skull: 1**

**Yamamoto: 1**

**Xanxus: 1**

**That is all~ **

**Oh and I'll make a oneshot for the 50th reviewer! It could be yaoi, smut, het, yuri or whatever!**

**:D**


	17. Dreams of Pineapples

**Leanne: This is the next chapter bastards... *Glares at Squalo* CAN I HAVE MY CHOCOLATE NOW?!**

**Squalo: No. You need more iron in your blood. *Hides chocolate***

**Leanne: *Le sighs* Sorry for being rude it's just that I found out I have low iron inside my blood... but enjoy reading this story... *Lays down and stares off into space***

**Squalo: Leanne does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Leanne: Now... READ! Heheheheheheheheheheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~**

**Squalo: Fuck she found the chocolate...**

* * *

I glared at Squalo.

"DON'T TELL WHAT THE FUCK TO DO!" I yelled doing the 'finger'.

"VOI! DO THAT FINGER AGAIN AND I'LL CHOP IT OFF!" He threaten growling while Dino rolled his wheelchair towards me. Dino smiled as he saw me.

"It's been a long time Lea-chan!" He said waving with one arm as he pushed Squalo.

"DINO-CHAN!" I glomped the mutha fucka hard.

He 'oomph' but still stood and patted my head. His subordinates must be around...

"VOI! LET GO OF MY SISTER HORSE-SHIT!" Squalo kicked Dino at the legs but dodged easily.

"Hehe!" I giggled as Dino sweat dropped at the nickname.

"Urm Leanne-chan how do you know Dino-san?" Tsuna piped up. Reborn became interested to at how I knew his ex torture toy- um I mean knew his ex student.

"Oh we met a year ago while I wanted to buy some donuts and a large cup of cappuccino in Canada!" Tim Hortons!

"Why did you go to Canada?" Reborn asked no demanded. I let go of Dino.

"That is my homeland." I answered cracking my fingers nervous. "I'm Native."

They looked dumbstruck except for Dino and Squalo.

"YOU'RE INDIAN?" Tsuna shrieked doing a weird pose doing a fish face. Anime logic. Gotta love it.

"Yep" I said popping the 'P'.

"I never knew that..." Reborn mumbled taking out a Leon laptop and typed in new information.

"What type of Native are you?"

"Hmm there's 2 actually but I'll only tell one... Cree." I shrugged not thinking it was a big deal. (Well actually there's another one but I don't want to get stalked by my readers so yeah...)

"..." It was silent for a moment but a loud "KORA!" was heard.

This time me and Tsuna did a weird pose "HIIE/DAFUQ?!" Sadly Tsuna has beaten me with the loud shriek.

That kind of destroyed my ego. Just a little bit. A grain size little bit. Yeah I'll stop know...

Somrthing landed on my head harshly making me face plant the ground.

"Ow." There I go acting like Fran.

"So you're here. Kora!" Colonello crossed his arms. How I knew that, I don't know.

"Not jumping out of planes are you? Kora!"

"Nuwph" I muffled still face planted to the ground. I think I'm bleeding.

"What do you mean by 'Not jumping out of planes' **Leanne**?" Squalo said. Oh shit.

So me being the marshmallow I am, made a talk back or something like that. "Um, BecauseIThoughtILandedAlreadyButMistakenItSoIFell2 0FeetFromTheAir?" I said after Colonello got off me.

I felt a sharp pain on my head and blacked out.

Shizzle ma nipple. I fainted again!

I hope Mukutsu is alright... (Mukutsu is in the car. And yes she drove.)

* * *

_I groaned as I woke up. Where the cook to the ie am I?_

_I looked around and saw a pineapple shaped hair... _

_The Pineapple shaped hair dude stared at me. I stared back._

_Stare._

_Stare._

_Stare._

_Sta-_

_"Who the fuck are you?" I asked bluntly. I'll pretend I don't know him._

_"Kufufufufu~ Oya oya? Who are you little kitten." HOLY SHIT MUKURO CALLED ME KITTEN! HOLY SHIIIT!-That was inner me. Damn I feel like Sakura right now..._

_CHA!  
_

_On the outside I was blushing like a school girl-oh I just insulted myself._

_"M-my name is Leanne." Shit I stuttered._

_"Kufufufufu~ Well Neko-Leanne it's a pleasure to meet you." He smirked amused. That Sexy Asshole..._

_"Pleasure is all mine." I got up seeing I was on the ground. I dusted the imaginary dust off._

_"So..." I started "Where am I?"_

_"In you're world."_

_"Ahh that explains it."_

_The room we were in was actually outside. A playground. With the beach as a background but real._

_Childish really but that's how I am._

_I sat down on a swing while Mukuro did too._

_"This is quite pure." He said suddenly. I gave him a look._

_"It's peaceful yet childish at the same time." I don't know if I should be insulted or feel complemented. But for Mukuro I feel complemented._

_"Most people from the mafia are usually dark and demented but this. This is different." I 'Hmm'd' not really finding a good answer to that._

_"So... how's life?" I started yet again._

_"It's... alright." I nod at his answer. This is getting awkward..._

_"Oh! Why did you call me Kitten?" I asked looking at him. Mismatched eyes looked back at me._

_"Kufufufufu, It's because you have kitty ears." His arms strentch out and patted me on the head._

_Pat._

_Pat._

_Pat._

_After that he gently pinched my kitty ear. It twitched._

_"Kufufufu cute." I blushed like a tomato._

_Damn you Mukuro._

_"Hmm time for you to go I'm a afraid." He stood up. "We will meet again... Kitten." He said as he walked away._

_I felt a tug and my body shifted._

* * *

**Leanne: OKAY I AM DONE! LEAVE A-**

**Squalo: VOI! I'M SUPPOSE TO DO THAT! LEAVE A REVIEW YOU BASTARDS!**

**Leanne: Awww... I wanted to do that!**

**Squalo: *Ignores***

**Leanne: Keh!**

* * *

**Byakuran: 4**

******Mukuro: 3**

**Tsuna: 2**

**Shoichi: 2**

**Hibari: 1**

**Gokudera: 1**

**Fran: 1**

**Belphegor/Bel: 1**

**Reborn: 1**

**Skull: 1**

**Yamamoto: 1**

**Xanxus: 1**

* * *

**Like I said before the 50th reviewer will get a oneshot for themselves. But I have to know the anime.**

**It could be Reader fic, Yaoi/Yuri/Het fic, or whatever fic!**

**Bye-bii~**


	18. TYL Leanne and fainting sharks

**Leanne: Yosha! This is the next chapter of 'Leanne's Adventures in KHR world!' *Guy/Gai pose***

**Squalo: VOI! LEANNE DOES NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**Leanne: Oh! Before I forget I wanted to know if you guys wanted a prequel of this story! Since some of you guys are wondering 'WTF?! HOW DA FAHK DOES THIS BITCH KNOW DINO? AND HOW CUM(*Troll face*) SHE SKIPPED THE PART WHERE SHE SPENDS TIME WITH THE VARIA?' Answer me if you guys want one, if not enjoy reading this!**

**Squalo: You talk to much.**

**Leanne: I knorrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**Squalo: STOP WATCHING SO RANDOM!**

**Leanne: WATEVEAH!**

* * *

When I woke up I saw the most boring thing I ever saw in the entire YUNIverse. A white ceiling.

I glared at it hoping it would turn into a different color. It didn't.

I sighed as I got up.

_GROWL~_ (Translation: Feed me bitch!)_  
_

I rubbed my tummy. I'm hungry.

_GROWL~ _(Translation: I want RAMEN!)

Ramen it is then!

* * *

I went downstairs and strangely enough there was the Vongola gang with the Varia (minus Xanxus and Levi. Must be in the living room. Those nerds) sitting at the large table of Nana's table. How they fit remains a mystery to me.

"VOI! DON'T TAKE MY DUMPLING YOU COW-BRAT!"

"Gyahaha! This is Lambo-san's! Not Stupid-shark face!" Lambo teaseed pulling his eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

"Lambo! Give back to Shark!" I-pin said in broken Japanese chasing Lambo.

"Gyahaha! You can't catch Lambo-sama!" They both ran to the other room.

"Ushishishi~ You stole my egg roll Baseball-Peasant!" Bel said grinning sadistically at Yamamoto.

"Haha! But it was not on your plate Belphegor-san!" Yamamoto chirped taking a bite out of the egg roll.

Bel threw a knife at Yamamoto but he dodged gracefully as he finished the egg roll.

"Oi! Don't disturb Jyuudaime assholes!" Gokudera growled taking out his dynamites.

"G-Gokudera-kun! P-please don't t-take out your d-d-dynamites! Please!" Tsuna stuttered trying to calm down his right hand man.

"If Jyuudaime says so." He grumbled as he put away his dynamite.

"THIS IS EXTREME!" Ryohi said fist pumping at the Extremeness.

"Calm down your subordinates Tsuna!" Reborn kicked Tsuna on his fluffy head making him hit the table with his face.

"Ow!"

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?!" Gokudera said worried for his boss.

"Y-yes. I'm fine Gokudera-kun." He reassured him not to worry.

"Ohh! Nana-chan can you tell me the ingredients! Please~?"

"Alright!" Nana said cheerfully.

I smiled at the scene. But paused. Should I go there or not? No!

I walked backwards upstairs slowly. I heard a click.

"Move forwards woman." Shit.

I pouted but complied.

I walked in "Sup mah nerds!" I said grinning sitting down beside Squalo and Bel.

They stared at me like I was a Alien(Minus for Yamamoto, Tsuna, Nana, Lusseria, and Reborn.) I wish.

I shrugged and grabbed a piece of dumpling out of Squalo's hand.

"VOI!" He protest but I ignored him and started eating it.

"Hahahaha! I=pin is so-GYAH!" Lambo tripped face planting as his purple bazooka came flying towards me.

BOOM!

* * *

**OLDER SELF KINDA POV! THIRD PERSON THINGY!**

* * *

"Hmm? Where am I?" A older female voice spoke softly.

The smoke disappeared after and there sat a woman.

Copper/brown hair tied into a bun but hangs loosely, dark brown eyes that look tired but wise, you could tell she was aging well. Although she had black bags underneath her eyes.

Her eyes scan around the room till she let eyes on...

"KYAA~ YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG TUNA-CHAN~" The older (who was suppose to be mature) woman glomped Tsuna making him fall backwards due to the extra weight from the AHEM breast.

"Hiie!" Tsuna squeaked blushing.

"Jyuudiame! Oi Stupid-woman let go of-GWAH!" He was pulled into a hug to.

* * *

**LETS SEE WHAT I'M DOING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Mama? Ith dat you?" A voice peep up.

I waved out the smoke and saw... a 4 year old boy holding a fucking teddy bear and biting cutely on the ear. SO ADORABLE~~~~

"KYAAA SO ADORABLE!" I picked my 'son' up and twirled him around.

"M-mom?" Another voice spoke up. I stopped twirling around and looked at the 10 year old girl.

"Wh-when did you get young?!" She did a weird pose. Almost like Tsuna's.

"Hmm... Are you my daughter?" I asked still holding the (now dizzy) adorable boy.

"Yes?"

"Prove it."

"You're addicted to chocolate."

"Pfft hat was an easy guess!"

"You get hyper from a damn banana."

"Damn you're right."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So... you're from the past?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Hn." Okay what? Is Hibari the father? Or is it Tsuna? WHO THE FUCK IS IT?!

"Whose the father?"

"Can't tell."

"TELL ME NOW OR YOUR...GROUND FOR... A FUCKING DAY!" I threaten.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M TOO SEXY TO BE GROUNDED!" And she said it so seriously.

Good thing my son was asleep or else he'd learn a 'new' word...

"Pshh I'M the sexy one!" I flipped mah hair to show off my sexiness. (OMFG! XD)

"Plus that sexiness was made by me!" Got her!

She opened her mouth but closed it.

"BURN BITCH!" I 'muhahaha'd' as my daughter looked at me strangely. Probably from my weirdness... meh.

After a while we were sitting down on the couch with my son sleeping on the other couch sucking his thumb. (He woken up after I said BURN BITCH) while my other son was

"So what are your names mah daughters and mah sons?" I asked sipping on my cup of sweet tea.

"Well my name is Alice." She started. She inherited(did I spell that right?) my eye color and skin but different hair color. She had [Insert my future Husband's hair color] hair color. It looked familiar.

"My name ith Ichigo!" He seem so proud to tell his name. He inherited my hair color but the rest was different.

"And over there is Naruto and Naruko." She pointed to the crib. They inherited my hair color and that's it. The rest was the father's.

I noticed Naruto and Hinata was from Naruto and Ichigo from Bleach and Alice was from Pandora Hearts.

Wao. MY KIDS ARE BADASSES!

"VOI! UNCLE SQUALO IS HERE!"

"SHUT UP TRASH!" Something was smashed into the wall...

"Muu! Squalo it's time to see Leanne-chan and her kids! It's no time to play with walls!"

"Oi Bel-Sempai when are you gonna stop - with Leanne-san?" I didn't get the other word right.

"Ushishishi shut up Froggy!" I heard knives thrown at something or someone.

The door crashed down revealing the Varia.

"VOI! WE'RE HERE!" TYL!Squalo shouted thrashing**[1]** his sword around like a idiot he is.

"Uncle Squalo!" Ichigo glomped his uncle while Alice hugged him.

I blinked at the weird scene.

"Oh. Younger Leanne-san is there." Fran said bluntly pointing at me.

Oh shit FRAN! Y U NO SHUT UP?!

You damn barrel!**[2]**

* * *

**NOW ON TO MY FUTURE SELF POV!~**

* * *

I smothered Hayato-chan and Tuna-chan with kisses.

They were so cute!

It must be my hormones... I hate getting pregnant sometimes... with the painful contractions and all that... yeah getting excited here! Not.

All of the people here stared strangely at me. Except for Nana and Bianchi. they cool like dat.

I sighed as I let them go.

"VOI! WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT, THAT RING ON YOU?!" Squalo shrieked like a harpy.

"I'm married." Ahh there I go acting like Fran... again.

It was silent.

"Oh and I'm pregnant." I sipped my new found tea like it was not a big of a deal.

I heard a thud. I made my brother the most feared swordsman faint.

I am officially a Badass.

By the way this tea is good!

* * *

**TYL!Leanne: How come my part was short?**

**Leanne: Dunno...**

**TYL!Leanne: *Pouts***

**Leanne: Oh and I think we broke Squalo... *Stares at figure twitching on the floor.***

**TYL!Leanne: You should've seen his face when I was pushing the baby out. Haha, classic! Ehem. Review or die.**

* * *

**Byakuran: 7 (HOW THE DUCK? MY OC NEVER EVEN MET HIM?! HOLY SHIZZ!)**

**Mukuro: 4**

**Tsuna: 3**

**Shoichi: 3**

**Fran: 3 (I think I'm gonna make him my little bro. Age difference. D~ So Fran is out)**

**Bel: 2**

**Hibari: 1**

**Gokudera: 1**

**Reborn: 1**

**Skull: 1**

**Emna: 1**

**Yamamoto: 1**

**Xanxus: 1**

**Squalo: 1 (WTF?)**

* * *

**Oh the winner of the 50th review is... Killer Angel2**

**Congratulations****!**

**So you want Bel, Mukuro and Byakuran? Okay! I wonder who'll be uke?**

**Decisions decisions... maybe I'll do each uke part... hmmm.**

**AND THIS IS THE LONGEST MUTHA FUCKING STORY I EVER WROTE!**

**Bye-Bii~**


	19. Grounded and First Kiss

**Leanne: *Answers Ghostmomsisters52* Anime logic is quite fucked up. But wait and see. *Whispers last part***

**Squalo: *Twitches* YOU GOT PREGNANT AT AGE 14?! WHAT?!**

**Leanne: *Pouts* But all the cool kids were doing it!**

**Squalo: *Sharpens sword* Imma gonna kill that unlucky bastard!**

**Leanne: Hope he survives...**

**Squalo: *Glares at you* LEANNE DOES NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**Leanne: Oh! And the voting will soon end in... 5 chappys? Maybe...**

* * *

"Ah my 5 minutes are up..." I pointed out. I waved goodbye. They waved back.

POOF!

Never knew poofing would be the end of my freedom.

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

Shit.

* * *

The smoke disappeared and Squalo was right in my face.

"Sup?" I looked at my nails. Ugh still not suitable for biting.

"VOOI! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" Squalo screamed lifting me up and threw me on his shoulder making me feel like a potato bag or something like that.

"WE'RE GOING HOME!" I waved goodbye to the Vongola gang as the limo door slammed shut.

What has my older self done?

* * *

**SKIPPING THE PART OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOM!**

* * *

I sighed boredly laying down on my bed thinking about... well naked pineapples.

Yeah...

This is getting awkward.

"WRAGHHH! I'M BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -Bel how'd you get in?" I piped up when I saw Bel lying beside me on the bed.

"Ushishishi magic~"

My eyes sparkled. "Really?!"

"Nope~" Ah there goes the last of my innocence... not that I had some to begin with... that kinda sounds sad...

I pouted. "Meanie~"

"Shishi."

Total silence.

I close my eyes resting them for a bit.

Suddenly I felt something soft pressed against my lips. I open them only to see Bel on top of me. With his lips pressed against mine...

I blushed different shades of red. But I did not push him. For a reason... I have none.

It feels... nice.

I wrap my arms around his neck.

Defiantly nice.

And this is the story of how Leanne got her first kiss stolen by a prince~

* * *

**TYL!Leanne's POV**

* * *

I sighed rubbing my head. This is mine raping.

My baby is mind raping me.

How in the Duck's name could this happen?

I'm having a girl.

But this... this is different.

My younger self has to take care of her. Or else it'll ruin the timeline for Alice.

How'd you think my younger self got pregnant huh?

Nope I had a baby in the past... in my future form... this is getting to confusing for me.

"GET BACK HERE YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna shrieked with a bottle of sake in his hand while Yamamoto was running away in a tutu dress.

Yep. Defiantly confusing.

* * *

**Leanne: Sorry for the short story! *Runs away from Squalo***

**Squalo: *Reads fanfic* Oh she's not really pregnant... wait. *Rereads* SHITTY. PRINCE. I'M. GOING. TO. MURDER. YOU! AND LEAVE A FUCKING REVIEW!**

* * *

**Byakuran: 8**

**Mukuro: 6**

**Tsuna: 5**

**Shoichi: 3**

**Bel: 2**

**Hibari: 2**

**Xanxus: 2**

**Reborn: 2**

**Yamamoto: 2**

**Gokudera: 1 **

**Skull: 1**

**Emna: 1**

**Spanner-chan: 1**

**Squalo: 1 (WTF?)**

* * *

Sorry for taking so long! It's just that I watch an episode from Law of Ueki AND IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD!

It's 51 episodes so that's why it took long. It took me 3 days to finish the episode. And right now I'm in Quebec with my aunt Edna.

AND IT'S SO FUCKING HOT!

Do me a favor will you? Watch **Law of Ueki**! You'll love it!


	20. Babies can be a gift too? SPECIAL GUEST

**Leanne: THE POWER TO CHANGE TRASH INTO TREES!**

**Ueki(From Law of Ueki): Leanne does not own... eto... Katekyooooo... Hitman... Reborn?**

**Leanne: You are officially awesome. Brutha! *Presses something on i-pod* HIP-HOP!**

**Ueki: YO!(If you do english sub(not dub) he sounds like Shiro(Bleach) and Edward(FMA:B)!~) *Dances***

* * *

**TYL!Leanne POV**

* * *

I groaned in pain. My water had broke a couple of hours ago and this baby is coming. Like right now.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING CUNT! I SWEAR WHEN I'M DONE PUSHING THIS BABY OUT I'M. GOING. TO. FUCKING. KILL. YOU!" I shrieked at my husband gripping his wrist making sure to draw blood. I get sadist when I'm pregnant. Especially to my husband. Byakuran.(THE POLL HAS ENDED BITCHES!~)

The bastard chewed on with the marshmallow in his mouth. "Now now honey calm down it'll be alright~" He said cheerfully smiling kissing my cheek. I glared at him.

"TRY DOING IT IN MY PLACE! SEE HOW IT FEELS! GOD WHY COULDN'T I BE BORN INTO A BOY?!"

* * *

Couple minutes later...

* * *

Poof!

I was panting like crazy.

The baby has come out. With Alice in my arms I smiled softly. I kissed her forehead and settle her down on my old bed.

I looked around and saw a wads of paper. I walked over to it to see doodles of random people. I smirk. I did have a thing for creating people. Like OCs.

I took a blank paper and wrote something down.

* * *

**Leanne's POV**

* * *

I blinked owlishly. Did I got hit by the time bazooka?

"Oh! It's Leanne-chan's little self!" I look over to the voice and saw. Byakuran?

I stared emotionless not trusting myself to speak since I'd fangirl over him.

So I nodded instead. I think my cheeks are turning red. Is it? His smile widen. Damn it is...

The smile of his feels... unsettling. Like when you get from a... pedophile.

He hugged petting my head. Okay this is getting uncomfortable... "What are you doing?" I squeaked nervously. Ah I feel like Tsuna.

He lifted my chin and place his lips on mine... I pushed him away and shrieked. "HHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" I just brought Tsuna's 'manly' shriek to shame.

I rubbed my lips madly. WHY IN DUCK'S NAME PEOPLE ARE KISSING ME?! WHY?!

So I bitch slapped him, stomped on his foot and ran like hell was chasing me.

I do not care if Byakuran is a sexy marshmallow, I do not like being kissed on the first meeting!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOF!

Damn poofers!

* * *

My reaction to the note: O.O

My reaction to the baby: :D

My reaction when the baby farted: D:

I know that I'm not changing her diaper, that's for sure!

The baby started crying in hunger. FUCK YOU MY FUTURE SELF!

* * *

**TYL!Leanne POV!**

* * *

I sipped my tomato soup smirking.

The Varia looked at me strangely. Also along with Byakuran.

We were visiting the Varia since it was requested by me. And from Byakuran I ALWAYS get what I want. Or else.

"What are you smiling for honey?" Byakuran said uneasily. My smirk turn into a sadistic grin.

"Oh nothing~" I chirped.

And let me tell you. They all looked scared shitless. Except for Xanxus who was smirking and Fran who was currently trying to get the knives from his awesome hat.

* * *

**Ueki: Review!**

**Leanne: OmiGod he's soooooooo dreamy~**

* * *

**The poll has ended :D**

**The unlucky bitch who gets Leanne: Byakuran~**

* * *

**WATCH LAW OF UEKI SUBBED! NOT DUBBED! SERIOUSLY UEKI'S VOICE IN SUBBED REALLY SOUNDS LIKE SHIRO AND EDWARD! FROM BLEACH AND FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BRUTHAHOOD!**


	21. I'm So evil

**Leanne: cookies. Tis all I have to say.**

**Squalo: Leanne doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! You should know that by now assholes. So READ!**

* * *

"Alice, DRINK THE MILK!" I tried feeding her baby milk but she refused to drink it.

Little thumbsucker.

"VOI! STOP MAKING A RACKET!" Squalo yelled as he kick the door down. He blinked as he saw the baby.

"What...?" I think I made history... I MADE SQUALO SHOCKED!

"Alice I want you to meet your uncle, Squalo. Squalo meet Alice." I introduced for them cuz they so lazay!

Well actually Alice can't talk and Squalo is still in shock.

I walked towards him(with Alice in my arms) and peck him on the cheek. And walk out of the room for him to-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- calm down.

* * *

"Duh duh duh duhduh duh duh dun dun dun duh duhduh dun dun dun dun dundundundun!" Yep I'm singing the Simpson song. Well kinda.

Alice was fast asleep in my arms snoozing.

"LEA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Lussuria yelled waving his arms running towards me.

The reactions-

Me: -[0]=[0]- *SHOCKED GLASSES FACE*

Luss-nee: +/3/+

Alice: -.- zZzZz)

End of Leanne's KuKu reactions!

"Hmm who's that?" He tilts his head as he looks at Alice.

"Muh Dahtah." (Translation: My Daughter)

"Le gasp! Really?!" He put a hand over his mouth. I nod.

Alice sneezed cutely.

"SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOoooooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOoOoO CuTe!" He squeals taking my CHILD out of my arms and twirled her around.

She vomited on him.

* * *

**SOWWY FOR THE SHORT MUTHA FUCKING CHAPTER!**

**Please don't kill me!**

**Review!**

**Squalo: VOI! I'm suppose to say it! **

**Leanne: Jelly much?**

**Squalo: What evah! *Flips hair***

**Leanne:...**

**Squalo:... If I do that again slap me. HARD.**

**Leanne: Gladly. Oh by the way do you want my REAL little sister to show up? There's a poll if you wanna! She's hilarious!**

* * *

HUNGER GAMES

VS

THE HOST

PICK A SIDE

* * *

BLURPLE IS THE NEW INDIGO WORD.

Fo sho.

* * *

Why the hell am I doing this?

* * *

Oh yeah!

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

:D

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Peanuts

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Just to waste your time~


	22. TYL Leanne is Dead? (Main Squalo POV)

**Leanne: I'm disappointed. 2 reviews? Ugh.**

**Byakuran: Be nice to the readers Lea-chan!~**

**Leanne: Oh hush dahling!**

**Byakuran: Hmm~ Well Leanne does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!~**

**Leanne: So it seems. This chapter takes place on the Battle of the... rings? And where Yuni shows herself and explains her shit. And there's a twist~**

**Byakuran: Now read! Or this cute Marshmallow will be harmed! *Grabs Leanne* :)**

**Leanne: O/.\O *Shocked Itachi face!***

* * *

"DDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSS~" I shrieked out loud in tune. Okay not really because some of the glass broke of my singing.

It's been a week since Alice vomited on Luss-nee. But he got over it and he-apparently- is taking care of Alice. So they cool!

Just then Xanxus kicked down the door.

"_**Trash**__._" And poof!

Pink smoke has surrounded me~

* * *

"VOI! Who is this now?!"

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T SING XANXUS! SQUALO DID!" I shrieked running around in circles with my arms in the air.

"..." The Funeral Wraths-And Byakuran

"..." Mukuro and Squalo.

"..." Vongola gang and Spanner and Shochi

"..." The women. This seemed sexist.

"..." And the rest.

"..." Me.

It was quite the awkward silence.

"So um... carry on." And I walked away. Well tried to.

"PUT-HEHEHAHAHA!-ME D-D-D-DOWN TYL!SQUALO!" I yelled out laughing at the hug. I'm ticklish.

"I missed you." He said softly. I froze. All the tickling feeling faded away.

What?

* * *

**Squalo's POV**

* * *

I stood in front of the Vongola brats as I was ready to fight.

I was about to strike but pink smoke made me stop. Annoyed I yelled out "VOI! Who is it now?!" And there stood little Leanne.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T SING XANXUS! SQUALO DID!" And then she started waving her arms up in the air and ran in circles.

My heart clenched violently.

This was my little stupid Leanne. My little sister.

Whom I failed to protect.

I picked her up and surely enough she started laughing. She was ticklish.

This felt like a dream. Hugging her again healthy and

Alive.

I missed her.

My little bundle of happiness. This maybe cheesy but she is.

Even though she's annoying, she always have a smile on her face. Her smiles are contagious. So I couldn't help but smile softly.

I place my hand on her hand to deepen the hug.

"I missed you." Her stiff body relaxed at those simple words.

My eyes felt a little wet. Tears?

I haven't cried since that day. The day Leanne Superbi Pien died.

* * *

**Leanne: This is so fucking depressing.**

**Byakuran: I know.**

**Leanne:...**

**Byakuran:... Marshmallow?**

**Leanne: Yeah. *Takes and eats***

**Byakuran: Atta girl.**

**Leanne: :)**

**Byakuran: Review please.**

* * *

Sorry if my humor s'been down lately.

You see 2 young girls died of a car crash a or 2 week ago.

I'm not exactly close to them but I'm kinda upset.

The passing yeaqr has been depressing.

Lots of people died this year.

So sorry if my humor is decreasing. But hey! I'll update tomoorw okay? :D

MARSHMALLOWS ARE DA BOMB!

Oh by the way I'm accepting fanart for the cover. Since it's kinda a popular story I wanted a cover for it.

Here's the info of my OC

Hair color: Brown copper.(More of the brown)

Eye color: Dark brown. Think Tsuna eyes brown.

Skin: tan/peckish. I'm the palest one in the family even though I'm native.

Height: Doesn't matter really.

Weight: Make her a little chubby okay? :D

Clothes: You pick. (NOT TO GIRLY PLEASE :D)

I'm not forcing you to do this. But you can if you want.


	23. Omake: Adventures of Mukutsu!

**Leanne: Miley Cyrus looks like a slut. :D**

**Squalo: *Nods in agreement* Leanne doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**TYL!Squalo: *Is hugging Leanne and doesn't seem to let go* ...read...**

**Leanne: Uhm... haha.**

* * *

It was a dark and shady in the alley way. A nice place for cats like me.

"Oi! Stin! Ya owe me a rat from earlier!" Puffles the cat hissed at me.

"I have not known such thing. Leave me alone." He hisses and lounges towards me.

Me being the badass kitty Bitched slapped him.

Puffles lied there defeated. I smirk.

"D-damn y-y-ou." And died.

I walked over his body and 'try' to go to my destination but got picked up by a... human?

* * *

"Stupid girl leaving me in the damn car!" I unlocked the car pulled the lever what these humans need to get out.

I jumped off and landed elegantly. I stretched and yawned.

"Time to find the stupid human."

* * *

I sighed. I couldn't find my stupid human. Only a... loud gray haired human.

"VOI! SO YOUR HER CAT! COME WITH ME PUSS!" And took me by the neck and went inside a... fancy looking car.

* * *

"Aaahhh! Kawaii!" A gay human twirled me around.

* * *

"Ushishishi! Die neko!" He tried kniving me but I dodged. Jealous humans these days.

* * *

"ACHOO! GET! ACHOO! AWAY! ACHOOO!" I smirked at the Perverted human. He seems to be allergic to me. How fun~

* * *

"Fnn." He seems quiet enough for a baby human. I took a nap.

* * *

"Get away from me. Kitty-Trash." The non-unique-swearer human growls

* * *

I must say though.

My Stupid Human's family are weird.

"GET BACK HERE STUPID PRINCE!" A naked Squalo ran pass him as he tried catching the 'Prince' who was holding his underwear.

Yep defiantly weird.

* * *

**Squalo: Review... this chapter is... weird.**

**Leanne: Bye-bii!**

**TYL!Squalo: NOO! DON'T LEAVE ME LEANNE!**

**Leanne: I-I'm not leaving you! I'm just saying goodbye to my readers!**

**Squalo: Do I really act like that in the future?**

* * *

Okay I want a oc from YOU.

At least six.

And yes

I'M MAKING MY OWN FAMILY~(Please note that it will be 10 years in the future)

Though it will be called... Actually I don't know.

The first one who reviews their character will be: Storm

Second: Rain

Third: Lightning

Fourth: Sun

Fifth: Cloud

Sixth: Mist

* * *

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Box animal:

Attacks:


End file.
